


A Stormy Night In

by ScarletTelvallo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Always a girl Mikey, Blow Jobs, F/M, Kissing, Sibling Incest, This story takes place in the late 1990s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletTelvallo/pseuds/ScarletTelvallo
Summary: On a stormy night in Jersey, Marine and her brother keep themselves occupied when the power goes out.By the way, I accidentally made this longer than intended.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A Stormy Night In

It was a dark, stormy night and Marine was in her room watching Dawn of the Dead on her TV. She was nice and comfortable in her favourite Smashing Pumpkins t-shirt which fit around her torso perfectly, her bra clinging to her and her jeans which were deliciously tight with no underwear underneath, she couldn't be more content at that moment.  
She was in her own little world when the power suddenly went out. "Well, shit" she thought to herself, looking out her window at the Manhattan skyline. After a few minutes of zoning out at the site of the world trade center glowing through the rain and fog, she smiled to herself and rolled her hips against her jeans, loving the sensation of the denim against her clit. After quietly moaning at the feeling of the denim against her bare skin she got up to head down to the basement to see what her older brother was up to, gasping as the cold floor made contact with her bare feet.

Gerard was in his room messing with a Rubik's cube when he noticed the familiar sound of his sister's footsteps on the stairs. "Oh hey Mars" Gerard said, without losing his focus on the cube. "Hey" Marine responded, laying beside her brother and immediately throwing her arm around his waist just above the mouth of his misfits shirt. "So what's it doing out there?" Gerard asked, "Still raining" Marine answered dryly. A few minutes later she then began shivering and cuddling into her brother. "Cold?" Gerard asked giggling a little. "Yeah kinda" Marine responded, remembering that when the power goes out, so does the furnace. She crawled up and cuddled closer to him, kissing his cheek. Gerard blushed slightly, before putting the Rubik's cube on his nightstand and rolling onto his side and wrapping his arm around his sister, Gerard thought she looked kinda cute like this. Marine kissed him in response, she wasn't sure why, probably just an involuntary motion, but she was surprised that Gerard didn't pull away in disgust. Instead she found her cheek being cupped and getting kissed back. She decided to slip her tongue into Gerard’s mouth, biting his lip.

"Hey, can I suck you off?" Marine asked shakily, worried that Gerard would freak out because what lunatic asks their brother that? Instead, Gerard nodded. "Uh, sure. Help yourself I guess." Gerard said awkardly, a little surprised that his sister just asked if she could suck his dick. "Thanks, I mean the power went out and we need to occupy ourselves somehow eh?" Marine responded sarcastically before unzipping her brother's jeans. “Fuck, you’re really big” she whispered licking the head of his dick. Gerard squirmed at the sensation of her soft tongue, which made Marine giggle so she licked again earning the same response. She then put Gerard's dick in between her soft plump lips and started sucking on it. "Fuck, that feels really good" Gerard moaned, running his fingers through Marine's long brunette hair as her speed gradually increased. The two had always been super close so something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. Gerard thrusts into Marine's mouth, making her giggle a bit. "You seem to really like that" Marine says laughing. "Yeah, it feels good" Gerard moaned, running his hand through Marine’s hair again. “Don’t you think mom and dad might catch us?” Gerard asked, hearing a car door outside. “No, they won’t be back until tomorrow, we’ll be fine” Marine explained stroking Gerard before putting his dick back in her mouth. “God, you’re really good at this Mars” Gerard moaned making his sister blush. “Thanks, it’s my first time” she said winking at him.

“Fuck” Gerard laughed as Marine placed one of her hands on her brother’s thigh before deepthroating him.  
"Marine I-fuck. I-I'm gonna cum" Gerard warned her, tightening his grip on Marine's hair. "Come on Gee, give it to me" she responded stroking him. "Where do you want it?" Gerard asked, trying not to explode right then and there. Marine responded by sucking the head of her older brother's dick and let out a euphoric moan as she felt his load on her tongue, loving the taste. She happily swallowed Gerard's load, licking around his softening dick. 

"Hey Gee, do you have a spare pair of pajama bottoms?" Marine asked, "Yeah, in my bottom drawer over there" Gerard responded, slightly bummed that Marine was leaving or getting up. Marine walked over to the dresser and pulled a pair of flannel pajama bottoms out and throwing them beside her brother. She then straddled him and kissed him. After pulling away she unzipped her jeans and pulled them down.  
"Wait, where are your underwear?" Gerard asks awkwardly, immediately turning red when the words exit his mouth, and also worrying that his little sister would get uncomfortable.  
Instead, Marine just giggled "not wearing any" before grabbing the pajama bottoms and putting them on. She then straddled Gerard again, kissing him before pulling her shirt off.  
"Can you help me get my bra off?" Marine asked, turning around. "Yeah sure" Gerard responded, undoing the back of his sister's bra, pulling it off of her. "Thanks" Marine responded, putting her shirt back on and laying beside her brother, cuddling him. 

"So how was that?" Marine asks, pretty much already knowing the answer. "Fuck Mars, that was the best head I've ever received" Gerard answered with a slight moan in his voice  
which made Marine grin. "Thanks, I hope I can do this with you again some time." She said truthfully. Gerard nodded, gently rubbing Marine's back, not ever wanting to leave their bubble of warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I'd say this was a step up from my last fic. Feel free to leave kudos and/or comments, feedback is always welcome.


End file.
